


Your Beating Heart

by rubylily



Category: Venus Versus Virus
Genre: F/F, Guro, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumire has a violent nightmare involving Lucia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for bloodyvalentine, with evisceration as the prompt.

A light called to her, a light that would burn away the boundaries between the false worlds. The one true light.

Through her cross-shaped pupils Sumire saw the "Gate," the single bright spot in this darkness. A wide, unstable grin came upon her lips, and she rushed forward.

_"Break me!"_

As she came nearer to the source of the light, Lucia looked up, tears running down her cheeks. She was on her knees, and her left eye was uncovered, and thus it glowed brightly. "Sumire…" she whispered, her eyes wide.

Sumire knelt in front of Lucia and cupped her face. "Lucia-san, I'm here," she said in a low, dangerous voice, and she licked away some of Lucia's warm tears. "I'll create a world where you'll never suffer again. Perfect bliss, just for the two of us."

Lucia simply nodded, and Sumire kissed her. They held the kiss for what felt like an eternity, savoring one another's warmth.

_"Come, let us become one."_

Sumire sent her arm through Lucia's stomach. Blood flew from Lucia's mouth and landed on Sumire's face, and a sorrowful smile came upon her lips as she fell against Sumire. "The destiny… of the 'Gate'… and the 'Key'…" she forced out.

"Lucia-san…" Sumire forced Lucia's body to the ground and then tore at her clothes and skin. Her unnaturally sharp nails dug through the soft flesh, scratching against bone and muscle. Blood flowed freely as she ripped open Lucia's torso, and with a harsh tug she tore out a long intestine.

Lucia did not resist at all. She didn't even scream.

Sumire's arms were entirely covered in Lucia's blood as she tore apart Lucia's insides. She was so warm, a small blessing in this cold darkness, and Sumire savored that warmth as she ripped muscles and nerves, and she crushed organs such as kidneys and lungs. This body was just a "container," and all were useless to her.

All except one.

Her fingers closed around Lucia's beating heart, and she needed both hands to free it from Lucia's chest. Blood gushed from it as she yanked it out, and it still beat in her bloodstained hands.

"Beautiful… so beautiful…" Sumire muttered as she cradled Lucia's heart against her cheek.

Lucia's eyes fell closed, and thus the only light left in this cold darkness was from Sumire's own glowing red eyes.

"Lucia-san, I will save you," Sumire said. She kissed Lucia's heart, and her lips became soaked in blood.

When her eyes turned green, light erupted from Lucia's lifeless body.

* * *

Sumire awoke with a start. Her heart was racing and her body was covered in sweat, and she slowly sat up and glanced around. She was in the bedroom she shared with Lucia, and it was still dark except for the lone nightlight. She looked beside her, and Lucia was sound asleep. They had begun sleeping in the same bed some time ago, and a feeling of dread welled within Sumire.

Carefully so as not to disturb Lucia, Sumire climbed out of the bed and then left the room to make her way to the bathroom. Once there, she turned on the light and vomited into the sink.

She had been having these nightmares for the past month, and they were growing more intense and vivid. It was like she really felt her own hands ripping out Lucia's heart, and the warmth and stench of all that blood… She remembered each and every nightmare clearly, and even when she managed to wake up that same voice continued to call out to her.

"Why… why do I have these powers…?" Sumire cried as she wiped her mouth with a towel. "Lucia-san, help me…" As tears ran down her face, she collapsed to the cold floor, her body trembling.

When she did finally return to the bedroom, she got into her own bed, facing away from Lucia.


End file.
